The Best Day Ever
by seaweedfma
Summary: Could this really be the best day Jean Havoc ever had? It sure seemed like it at first. Jean Havoc, no pairing. Rated PG for light stuff. No spoilers. Just a silly little fic I thought of. It is so fun to torture Havoc. I thought he needed a break.


Title: The Best Day Ever  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: PG for light stuff  
Pairing: Havoc, Havoc, and more Havoc! and quick cameos by Mustang, Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Fuery (and Armstrong??)  
Spoilers: None, really. The characters are so terribly, awfully not mine.  
Quote: "Thank you Jean. It was perfect. I know that sounds silly and hokey, but I mean it."

This is dedicated to my husband, whom I am slowly but surely indoctrinating the love of Fullmetal Alchemist into. This little plot bunny was his idea. He told me I should write a story about Havoc's perfect day, and so I did. Thanks! *kiss*

The alarm clock buzzed, and Havoc yawned, slowly stretching out his lanky arms. A long, drawn out yawn escaped his mouth, and he blinked lazily, covering his eyes from the offending sunlight and squinting at the dawn that half-blinded his eyes.

"I have to move my bed away from the damn window..." he grumbled to an empty room. Against his wishes, he sat up in bed. He attempted to rub the sleep from the back of his eyes and glanced over quickly to his sparse nightstand, where he was quite surprised to find a full pack of cigarettes waiting for him.

"Hmm... I swear I finished off a pack last night. I guess I must have had some squirreled away somewhere and didn't even remember." He shrugged it off and eagerly grabbed the pack, ripping open the plastic that sealed the wonderful sticks away from him like a kid at Christmas time.

He swung his long legs off the side of the bed, his bare feet hitting the surprisingly warm hard floor with a little slap. Quickly he debated his options. If he wanted to go outside and smoke, like he knew that he should, then he would have to get dressed first.

Havoc knew that he could open the window, even though that was against the rules. But it was early in the morning, and he was fairly sure that nobody would catch him if he was fast about it. He had lingered too long at the window with his cigarette last time, and it had only been a small fine. He had gotten off easy. There were much worse punishments that could have been delved out.

Despite the worry of what being caught a second time would do, laziness won out, and he padded softly over to his dorm window, which opened with a creak. He shuddered, hoping it didn't wake the neighbors, with as loud as it had rung in his ears. He didn't hear any movements, from either side of his paper thin dorm walls, so he quietly pulled over a chair and sat, and stuck his head out the window.

He was glad that it was an unusually warm day for early spring, being clad in only his boxers. With a slightly shaky hand, he lit up the cigarette and took the first long, warm drawl. As the nicotine entered his blood, his body calmed, his muscles relaxed, and he let out a little sigh. Even after the cigarette was through, he kept the window open for a few more minutes to make sure that none of the smell seeped back into the room.

Even though it was early, so far the day had been going well. He couldn't help but have a small sense of foreboding that his life, as usual, would disintegrate into hell soon enough. He knew his luck all too well. As it was though, he was determined to enjoy this little bit of happy time that whatever deity was up there had allotted him for as long as it lasted.

After his much needed nicotine fix, he got dressed. He was glad that even though he had carelessly thrown his clothes on his footlocker at the end of the bed the night before, they were still relatively unwrinkled and clean, and wouldn't have to take the time to spot iron them, a task that he despised.

As he got dressed, he thought about the date he had tonight, and a wide smile covered his face. This was his first date in a month, and he was bound and determined to make this a good one. They were going to go to one of his favorite noodle restaurants, then to a movie afterward. He even had the perfect movie picked out for them.

Even his drive to work was somewhat pleasant. It had made sense that since Havoc drove Mustang, and other officers around that he was able to take the car back to his place at night. That way, if there was ever an emergency, he would have it at his disposal. It had been easy to convince the colonel to let him keep the car- for work purposes of course. That made his smile even broader.

Work was surprisingly boring that day, which unfortunately made it drag on even longer for Havoc. He didn't mind the boredom so much- it was nice for a change, but he was anxious for the day to end so he could attempt to give his love life a perking up.

Mustang was out of the office, in meetings all day, which meant that everyone- save Hawkeye- relaxed visibly. Poor Hawkeye, Havoc thought, could never relax. She was constantly uptight, but it was especially worse when the colonel was out of site. It is much harder to protect a man whose whereabouts were unknown. Thankfully for all, it was fairly easy to dodge the deep, dark stare of the Hawk, and stay out of her way.

Breda spent most of his time that day trying to perfect his Armstrong impersonation, which amused Fuery to no end. Falman, as usual, had his head buried deep in a book- this one was about the weaponry of the ancient Amestrians- absorbing more information into that seemingly limitless mind of his.

Havoc himself spent the bulk of his day inventing excuses to get out of the office so he could take smoke breaks. Even if he could get away with it in the dorms, he knew better than to try at work, especially with Hawkeye in the foul mood that she was in.

Hawkeye, too absorbed in worrying about trying to track down Mustang, didn't seem to care when the other four left for the day as a group a little early. That worked well for Havoc, who wanted to make sure that he had plenty of time to look as good as possible for his date tonight. That included a long, ultra hot shower, which was a luxury with his usually crunched time schedule.

It was still well early when he had finished getting ready for his date, and he afforded himself the luxury of an extra cigarette to calm his now increasingly jittery nerves. His mind wandered as he drove the streets of Central, making a bee-line for his date's apartment.

He imagined that Mustang must be well aware that he had been using the company car on the rare times that he had a date. He guessed that the only reason that Mustang was staying quiet about it was the very slight amount of guilt that he carried from constantly stealing all of the women who came into Havoc's life. He could only suppose that Mustang felt like it was the least he could do for his love unlucky subordinate.

"Hello there, Roberta."

"Hey, Jean."

"You look very beautiful tonight." Havoc blushed a little and pulled a flower out from behind his back. "This is for you, although I apologize that it isn't as pretty as you are." He rocked nervously on the balls of his feet.

"Awww.. Thanks, Jean." She leaned up, to her tiptoes, and gave him a little chaste kiss on the cheek, causing both of them to blush deep red.

"S-s-s-hall we go?" Havoc stuttered, offering his arm to his date. She quickly accepted, and they were off.

Much later, while on drive back to her apartment, Havoc's mind replayed the date so far. Even thinking about other dates that he had had in the past, he wasn't sure if any of them had gone nearly as well as this one had, so far at least.

Dinner had been very pleasant, and they found that they had a lot of the same tastes in food and drink. Havoc had chosen a horror movie for them to see, and during the scariest parts she clung close to him, burying her head on his shoulder and clamping her clammy hands around his broad, muscular arm. Afterward, she had called him her 'knight in shining armor' either not noticing, or not caring, that he had chosen a particularly scary movie to keep her close.

And what was even better for Havoc was that he found out that she was a smoker as well. He had lost girlfriends over his habit before. As much as he would have loved to quit for some of them, he knew that because he had been smoking since he was a teen, it was very unlikely that he would be able to kick that habit. They shared cigarettes outside the movie theater, huddling close against the cool breeze that blew in that night.

He was very disappointed when, with a little squeak, he stopped the car in front of her apartment. He had never wanted this night to end, this perfect night. He knew it had to, but it was so rare that he ever got a day like this. He knew if he told her that it had been the perfect day, it would sound so hokey and she probably wouldn't have believed him, so even though it was the truth, he kept it to himself.

"Well.. um.. this is it." He put the car in park and turned off the engine, quickly getting out of the driver's seat and going around to the passenger side, where he opened the door for her.

"Thank you Jean. It was perfect. I know that sounds silly and hokey, but I mean it." Havoc BEAMED! He tried to control the smile that wanted to envelop his whole face. Instead, he just smiled softly and blushed.

"I don't think I could have said it better myself, Roberta." was all he could think of to respond. She got out, and he closed the door. Taking her hand, he led her to her front door, where he stood in awkward silence for a few agonizing moments.

"Well.. um.. I guess, I should bid you goodnight, Roberta." he said softly, hesitantly, the toe of one of his shoes digging into the concrete steps. He had to fight to keep his gaze on her, his eyes awkwardly gazing down at his shoes if he let them wander.

"You know.." she said, as she clumsily fished the keys out of her purse, "if you wanted to come in.. for coffee, you could.." she looked at him and smiled, leaning up again to give him a more passionate kiss than before.

"I... um.. I would... er.. love that.." he replied after the kiss broke. Quickly, she opened the door. They had hardly gotten inside when he leaned down and kissed her, harder, faster, more desperately than before. His hands found her back, rubbing her soft green sweater with the palms of his hands.

She kissed back eagerly, her lips parting, her tongue finding his after only a moment of hesitation. He was aware of a strange buzzing, beeping sound in the back of his head, but he didn't want to halt this wonderful moment, and he tried to block it out. When it got louder filling his ears with whatever the noise was, finally neither of them could ignore it any longer.

"What.. is that?" Havoc asked, as he very reluctantly broke the kiss. "It sounds like...

The sound of his alarm clock startled Jean Havoc, awaking him from his dream.

Groaning, he reached over, barely containing the rage that made him want to throw the clock across the room and hear it shatter into a hundred pieces. Instead he smacked the snooze button and groggily tried to ease himself fully awake.

Havoc felt like he wanted to cry. It had all been so perfect. He remembered every single moment of that wonderful dream. It felt to him like someone up above wanted him to know everything that he didn't, and would never have.

He looked over at his nightstand. An empty pack of cigarettes. He had forgotten to get more. "Great." he muttered. With some effort he swung his legs over the bed and onto the cold cement floor that always managed to shake the last vestiges of sleep from his with its icy grip. Grumbling a bit more, he looked annoyingly at the tent in his boxers and felt a very familiar dull ache, guessing that the dream had been about to get even better before he had woken up.

"Another perfect day." he said thru clenched teeth, as he stood up and started his morning routine.


End file.
